


Difícil de explicar

by FujurPreux



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Ivy y Murata se encuentran, hay un reconocimiento y un entendimiento que difícilmente alguien más comprendería.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difícil de explicar

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 18 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html?format=light) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).

"A veces me parece, y estoy seguro de que tú también conoces esa sensación, que tengo demasiados pensamientos y recuerdos metidos en el cerebro."  


J. K. Rowling, _Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego_.

Ambos tenían menos de diez años cuando se encontraron en el recibidor de aquel hotel. Él acompañaba a sus padres en un viaje de negocios. Ella atendía sus propios negocios acompañada por sus guardaespaldas. Ella había adoptado ya su papel como el Archivo. Él aun no retomaba el suyo como Gran Sabio de Shin Makoku.

Era la primera vez que se veían---y a la vez, no. Señalar alguna de estas dos declaraciones como más verdadera que la otra habría sido sólo injusto.

Él la reconoció primero, pero no estaba seguro si debía acercarse, aunque le encantaría preguntarle muchas cosas. Parte de él, esa madurez incómoda que no debería corresponderle, le dijo que quizá se enteraría de cosas que querría no escuchar.

Ella tardó un poco más---se distrajo con unas aves que se bañaban en la fuente del jardín---, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de alguien que no era humano. Alguien poderoso. Alguien que la saludó tímidamente antes de volver a acurrucarse en su asiento. Ella devolvió el saludo de manera automática---que luego adjudicó a que su inconsciente lo reconoció antes que ella supiera a quién pertenecía esa aura mágica.

Ella sonrió. Un poco. Él devolvió la sonrisa un poco más seguro, un tanto menos temeroso de que todo aquello fuera un invento de lo que sus padres llamaban una mente enferma---no frente a él, pero lo hacían.

Ambos, aun sonriendo, se relajaron en la presencia del único otro que podría saber cómo se sentían.

El encanto, por desgracia, no duró mucho.

Los padres de él lo llamaron; había llegado el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto. El guardaespaldas de ella volvió con las llaves del auto rentado en la mano.

El Archivo y el Gran Sabio se levantaron para ir por sus diferentes caminos, no sin antes dirigirse una última inclinación de cabeza.

Esperaban encontrarse después, cuando fueran un poco mayores. Quizá entonces tuvieran el valor de acercarse al otro y hablar.


End file.
